She Holds The Key
by cassie420
Summary: Nathan gives Haley the spare key to his apartment. Season one fluff, short one-shot.


I thought it was pretty obvious in season one that Haley had a key to Nate's apartment, so I wanted to write it out since I've been on a season one binge for awhile. (thanks soapnet.) and anybody see Joy's new spread in Zooey? Damn she's gorgeous. Plus seeing her die on Dexter got me all emotional, even though I totally called that shit the second she got the job lol. Anyways sorry to ramble lets enjoy some Naley. Late season one, but before the boy toy auction (:

* * *

God she was cute.

That much was 100 percent sure. Anything else could be happening right now, his crazy family was in shambles, his half-brother was crash burning right into his life, he was stuck in an apartment with way too many visits from Tim and not nearly enough from his girlfriend, basically everything going on right now was a disaster.

But her. She was perfect. It made him smile.

It was an early Sunday morning; one Nathan would have usually spent in bed, but he had woken up to meet with his property manager and when that was wrapped up he just seemed to find himself here. He had given up understanding it awhile ago; the way they there fingers would intertwine subconsciously when they walked next to each other, or when they would both fall asleep on their backs, nervous as hell like the first time he had spent the night here, but still wake up tangled in each other's arms. He didn't understand it, but he understood them; they would always find each other.

He smirked, watching as she pulled the pen from the bun in her hair, making the curly, burgundy locks fall around her shoulders. She took down a couple notes on the book in front of her, before sticking the pen in her mouth and using her free hand to reach for another book a little ways down the bed and flipping it open. He took some time to appreciate the braless view in her little black tank top and the tiny short shorts she was wearing as she reached around her bed, because he knew she was going to freak out as soon as she noticed him. You weren't going to hear him complain though.

"Hi." He finally announced, full smirk in place.

Haley snapped her head, immediately catching the tall, handsome boy leaning against her door frame. She smiled back at him for a second before realization seemed to dawn on her, and she leaped from her bed. He watched as she rummaged through her top drawer with raised brows before she disappeared in the bathroom.

"Hi boyfriend, missed you too. Mwah mwah." Nathan mocked as he sauntered into her room, taking in his familiar surroundings before making himself comfortable on her bed.

He turned his head to her opening bathroom door and smirked when he noticed she had put a bra on, only Haley James could make him find putting more clothes on cute. At least he could see her ass just great in those shorts. "Hi, boyfriend." She smiled at him when he finished looking her up and down.

"Come here."

Haley placed her hands on her hips. "Nathan Scott, did you come over just to coax me into bed?"

He smirked playfully. "Coax, beg, whatever you want to call it."

She giggled a little as she walked over him, appreciating the shades darker his eyes turned with each step. Climbing on the bed next to him, she left a quick kiss against his lips, ignoring his obvious protest. "So what are you doing all showered before 7am?"

"I wanted to see you." She rolled her eyes at his cheese. "Well, I always want to see you," He corrected and she rolled them again. "But I also had to get this for you."

When Haley glanced at his hand, she noticed the little silver object reflecting in the sun. "Ok, if you're about to say that's the key to your heart; you're taking the sweet stuff to the extreme."

Nathan laughed. "You already have that." He lifted his head to place a kiss on her blushing cheek. "This is the key to my apartment."

Haley snapped her head to him. "Huh?"

"I want you to have a key to my apartment."

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Why?" She saw a little hurt to reflect in his eyes. "I just mean, why not Tim or someone else?"

"I like you more than them." She smiled as she shook her head and he chuckled.

"I want you to have it. You're my girlfriend _and_ my best friend _and_ my tutor. I want you to come over all the time and I want you to know you can come over, even if I'm not there or sleeping or whatever. I just want you there with me. Please?" Haley continued to read his eyes for a moment before glancing back down at his hand. It was definitely a big step, but it seemed as though they were starting to approach a lot of those lately. She was noticing the decisions she was making for Nathan and with him were having longer and stronger effects on her heart and the people around her. She was no longer just dating Nathan Scott; she was falling in love with him. They were falling in love with each other.

She grabbed the key from his hand and placed it on her bed side table, before crawling over to straddle Nathan. "Have I told you how sweet of a boyfriend you are lately?"

He gave her a genuine smile, the one only she got to see. "Not since last night."

Haley's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Oh, well how dare I?" She opened in mouth mock outrage and he mirrored her images, causing a good laugh from both of them, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist when her tongue immediately devilled into his mouth, and she grabbed his cheeks in her hands, lifting him into a sitting position. When she pulled their lips apart, Nathan let out a heavy sigh, his arm still secured around her as he held their bodies together. "I've been waiting for one of those all morning."

"Oh, well if you're just trying to get kisses I'm sure there are plenty of girls that wouldn't mind a key to your place." She teased and Nathan smirked at her. He loved that about Haley that she would tease him about things other girls might take very seriously. He reveled in the trust she held for him, it made him a better person daily.

"You're the only person I want to kiss." He admitted immediately.

"Good answer." She murmured before reattaching their lips, nibbling softly at his bottom one. She continued placing soft kisses on his lips, giggling a little as he tried to deepen each one. He had it so bad, she loved it. Haley James would have never thought that she would be sitting on top of Nathan Scott, teasing him, and enjoying it. Oh how things change. She smirked, the one that she was learning so well from him, and when his eyes fluttered open, he smiled back.

"What?" He inquired; she had that look in her eye.

Giving him one last peck, she climbed off his lap and walked over to her dresser. He was going to protest, but he decided to enjoy the view instead while she bent over to search through her jewelry box.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked as she turned back to him, she had something enclosed in her hand and a beautiful smile on her face. He loved that smile; it always had a contagious effect on him. Hell, who was he kidding, all of Haley had an effect on him. A hard one.

"This," She smiled as she crawled back on top of him, dangling the item for him to see. "Is a key to my house."

Nathan's face dropped. "Oh, Haley, you don't have to. That's not what I expected if you think…"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Shush Nathan," She smiled and unhooked the key chain from his belt loop, adding her key onto his others. "_I just want you here with me._ "

He couldn't help but smile. "And this won't freak your parents out?"

"You mean because they're here all the time?

Nathan chuckled at her. She made such a cute view all on top of him being a sarcastic, sexy brat.

"I wake up every morning and go down stairs to unlock the door just in case you want to come over, or feel like showing up. I think this just makes things safer for me." Nathan sat up on his hands and kissed her smile.

"And happier for me." He added, before pulling their lips back together.

* * *

I know it's short and raw but I just needed to sit and drabble with my favorite couple for awhile. Have a good one guys! (:


End file.
